


Sentiments

by Mishka_kitty



Series: bond-mates au [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka_kitty/pseuds/Mishka_kitty
Summary: "Kitten?" Sebastian frowned as he caught Ciel's embarrassment.Ciel shook his head.  "Just listen," he said, annoyance at his own awkwardness coloring his tone.  He hesitated a second, trying to find the words.  "I know this probably means nothing to you, but I couldn't resist.  This was simply too perfect to pass up.  And I suppose," he sighed, "one can never really shake off the traditions they were raised with."Sebastian's frown deepened in confusion.  But he remained silent, waiting.  With an exasperated huff, Ciel shook his head at his own stupidity and, with a single, quick movement, slipped the object he held onto Sebastian's ring finger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually written long before Resolve was finished but I wanted to post that first. But since this is done, why wait.  
> Happy New Year.

The long thoroughfare of small, specialist shops was perhaps the most crowded place Ciel had been forced to endure in his life. Certainly this was the most people he'd had to deal with in the past few decades. And the fashions of the day were still making his head spin. Sebastian had dressed him accordingly, pointedly ignoring his many irritable sighs and grumblings. But he had to admit that he didn't look at all out of place.

As to why they were here in the first place, Ciel still wasn't sure. Sebastian had said something about wanting a certain, very rare, herb which could only be found in a few places and that it was easier to go buy it from the few shops which sold it than to bother seeking it out himself. Ciel had rolled his eyes and demanded to know just why the demon required his presence for this errand. To which Sebastian had grinned infuriatingly and replied, "Because you need a change of routine." Ciel scoffed and threw a shoe at him.

Which, of course, didn't stop the damn creature from grabbing him and phasing to this place before he could protest. And he knew very well that Ciel had not yet gotten the hang of doing that on his own. So he was stuck.

"Stay close, kitten. I'd rather not have to search you out in this throng," the demon called back over his shoulder as he slipped through the crowd with ridiculous ease.

Ciel growled under his breath and squirmed through a tiny space between the back of a large man peering in a shop window and a gaggle of young women standing in the middle of the walkway too busy exclaiming over something to remember what curtesy was. "Then you shouldn't have brought me here," he called back, making no effort to conceal his annoyance.

"Well, were you not the one saying you were bored out of your mind only a few days ago?" Sebastian turned long enough to smirk smugly at his mate before disappearing behind a group of raucously drunken men. Honestly, who got that drunk at this time of day anyway?

"Damn it, Sebastian!"

Ciel tried to see where his mate had gone but a rather large woman carrying a handbag which more resembled traveling luggage blocked his view. He immediately began planning a very satisfying, if petty, revenge against everyone, most of all his stupid demon. He would be panicking if not for the comfort of the mental connection through which he could feel Sebastian's laughter and reassurance. He made no secret of his displeasure and received only an evil snicker in return.

Sighing in resignation, Ciel decided to at least attempt to distract himself with the shops lining the street. There were several rather interesting items on display, he had to admit. Exquisitely fine fabrics, elaborate clothing, beautiful artwork, and, in one shop, a collection of items which made Ciel blush vividly and quickly avert his eyes. Though he couldn't help noting that most of those were duplicates of the things which already filled a certain drawer at their bedside. Biting his lip and struggling not to let Sebastian catch that thought, lest he be teased mercilessly for his embarrassment, Ciel quickly turned to the next establishment and immediately froze as his eye caught the glint of light off of a single, small item.

Moving closer, careless of who he bumped into or pushed out of the way, Ciel stared at the object which had caught his attention in something close to awe. Even with his exacting standards the craftsmanship of this piece was exquisite and clearly painstaking. Surely, just the time it must have taken to craft would make it nearly priceless. The sign on the front of the establishment, he vaguely noted as he stepped inside, read: Oliver's one-of-a-kind, hand crafted jewelry, we have something for everyone!

Ciel paused just inside the entrance, allowing his eyes to adjust to the change from glaring sunlight to the dimmer artificial light of the shop. Stepping forward, he flicked his gaze quickly from left to right, taking in the entirety of the small front room in one sweep. After nearly a century, the need to check for possible threats and maintain his guard in any place not his own home was all but instinctive.

But this place held nothing Ciel judged to be at all threatening. Only two men occupied the shop. One, tall, thin, with a receding hairline and a monocle screwed into one eye leaned over the end of a long counter, examining what appeared to be the inner workings of a wristwatch. He, Ciel presumed, was the resident jeweler. The other man, small and mousy looking, sat behind a till, cleaning a pair of spectacles with a cloth. It was he who looked up abruptly as Ciel entered, quickly laying aside his cloth and slipping on the glasses.

"Good afternoon, sir. And what can we do for you today?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel noted the tall man tilt his head slightly, listening closely. At least neither of the men had yet questioned his age, though they certainly would when he told them what he wanted. As it turned out, his body had completed it's growth to maturity before the aging process seemed to simply cease. But it was Ciel's misfortune to have features which would always make him appear younger than he was. Sebastian had laughed when Ciel complained about this, reminding him that if he were to truly appear his age, he would be quite unsightly. Ciel had successfully ignored the demon for a whole three hours after that.

Turning towards the window display, Ciel indicated the ring which had caught his eye. "I would like to purchase this piece."

And there it was, the surprise and the double take as the man studied him more closely. But, to Ciel's relief, he seemed to have more curtesy and business sense than most people.

"That piece? Are you certain, sir? It is only that that item happens to be the most costly of our wears and I must be certain you are able to pay before I can commit to the sale. No disrespect meant, I'm sure you understand."

Ciel nodded approvingly. Honestly, he would have expected nothing less.

"What is the price then?"

"Well, let's see."

The man turned away for a moment, pulling a binder from a shelf behind his seat. Flipping open the book on the counter, he ran his finger down a page before stopping on a particular line.

"This one correct? Silver, sapphire chips? Yes this is it. This price includes the ring, as well as the cost for sizing."

Ciel nodded and leaned over to see the amount the man was indicating. He smirked as he caught the jeweler looking over with an amused expression, as if certain that boy had no idea what he was doing. Sliding a hand into an inner pocket of his jacket, Ciel withdrew a stack of bills held together by a clip. His smirk grew as he watched the men's eyes widen as he calmly counted out the correct amount and replaced the, admittedly much diminished, stack in his pocket.

"There you are," he said, perhaps a bit cooler than necessary. "I assure you gentlemen, the money is quite genuine. But, you'll forgive me if I must see my purchase before I will hand over such a substantial amount. I'm sure you understand."

Both men stood frozen for a brief second, gaping at the brazen display of wealth. And then, as though shocked, the jeweler abruptly straightened and hurried to the display, picking the ring from it's place among the less impressive designs. He moved even faster toward the back room, saying over his shoulder, "Of course, of course, sir. I can have this sized and ready for you right away. If you will just tell my colleague what size you need?"

He shot a glare at the other man, clearly telling him to get a move on, before the customer had a chance to change his mind. Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the small man jumped a bit and hurriedly pulled a sheet of paper from beneath a board, turning back to Ciel with a smile. "Well, can you tell us what size you need this piece to be, sir?" he asked, presenting the paper.

Ciel glanced down to see a chart showing different possible sizes for the rings being sold. He frowned, scanning the list quickly before staring critically down at his own fingers. It certainly helped that he was so very intimately familiar with his mate's fingers. He quickly banished that thought before it could bring on another of those hated flushes.

Finally looking up, Ciel tapped a finger on one of the entries. "This," he said firmly. "This should be correct. How long will the alteration take?"

"For you, sir, only moments," the jeweler said, eyes flicking to the money Ciel still held. "You can wait here if you like. I can have it done immediately."

Ciel nodded and stepped aside to allow a shy, young woman to speak to the salesman. It wasn't as though he had anything else to do. Apparently, Sebastian was busy arguing with the herbalist over prices and quality. Rolling his eyes, Ciel put his concentration into locking away his own activities. Honestly, keeping secrets was entirely too difficult with this damn bond.

True to his word, the jeweler returned a fairly short time later, a small, velvet box in hand. "Your order, sir. I'm certain you will find everything to your liking."

Ciel stepped forward, taking the box and opening it carefully. He lifted the ring from the cushion on which it rested and held it up, examining it closely. Finally satisfied, he replaced it in its box and slipped the box into an inner pocket of his jacket. Then, with both men watching him closely, he recounted the money he held, confirming the amount and handed it over. "A pleasure doing business with you," he said, inclining his head politely. And left before either could respond.

Now, to find his mate in this damn mess.

Ciel pushed his way through the crowds, following the pull of the mate-bond. He could feel the demon nearby but could see virtually nothing through the mass of humanity clogging the walkway. He put a hand over the pocket where his purchase nestled as he was jostled by a couple who were too busy kissing in a most indecent fashion to pay any attention to where they were going or who they ran over. He glared over his shoulder at them. And when he looked up again, his mate's gaze met his, amusement and affection sparkling in those burning eyes.

"Ah, there you are," Sebastian smiled, reaching out a hand to catch Ciel's arm before the shifting tide separated them again. "I thought I told you to keep up?"

Ciel scowled. "You didn't let me. Besides, it's your fault I'm here at all. Bastard."

"Brat," Sebastian rejoined comfortably.

Ciel sniffed and waved away the insult. "Have you gotten your damn herbs? Can we go home now?"

"Perhaps." Sebastian grinned wickedly.

"What do you mean perhaps? That was a yes or no question."

"Which one? I believe you asked two different questions."

"I will force feed you holy water."

Sebastian laughed and Ciel glared. "You are keeping a secret from me, kitten. I want to know what it is."

Ciel stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious? You're holding me captive in this insufferable place just because I'm not telling you something?"

Sebastian smirked. "Tell me and I'll take you home."

"Take me home and I'll tell you," Ciel countered, glaring. And before Sebastian could retort, "That was not a suggestion. I'm not telling you in the middle of a huge crowd where I have to nearly yell just to be understood."

Sebastian sighed. "Fine. Close your eyes then."

Ciel did as he was told, taking Sebastian's hands and holding tightly. There was a moment of disorientation and weightless vertigo, then blessed quiet. Ciel's feet landed on solid stone and the smells and noise and heat of that place were gone. He opened his eyes as Sebastian released one of his hands to unlock the large stone door before them. The lock opened with an audible click, and with it the protective wards around their quarters deactivated.

Sebastian threw the bolt as soon as the door closed behind them and turned to his mate. Ciel had immediately crossed the room and flopped down in his favorite armchair, looking as though he was intent on not moving for the next year. Sebastian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "So? I'm waiting."

Ciel sighed. "For someone who regularly keeps secrets from me for the purposes of annoying me, you're very demanding."

Sebastian shrugged. "It's just so rare that you should go to the trouble of locking something away from me. I don't like it."

Ciel stared down at his hands, considering. Finally, he sighed. "All right. Now is as good a time as any I suppose. Come here."

Sebastian crossed to stand before Ciel, watching curiously as he slipped a hand into an inner pocket. Ciel stood, glancing up to catch his mate's eyes for a second before lowering his gaze, obviously a bit discomfited. He removed his hand from his pocket, hiding something in his fist, and reached for Sebastian's hand.

"Kitten?" Sebastian frowned as he caught Ciel's embarrassment.

Ciel shook his head. "Just listen," he said, annoyance at his own awkwardness coloring his tone. He hesitated a second, trying to find the words. "I know this probably means nothing to you, but I couldn't resist. This was simply too perfect to pass up. And I suppose," he sighed, "one can never really shake off the traditions they were raised with."

Sebastian's frown deepened in confusion. But he remained silent, waiting. With an exasperated huff, Ciel shook his head at his own stupidity and, with a single, quick movement, slipped the object he held onto Sebastian's ring finger.

"There," Ciel said, releasing Sebastian's hand. "You don't have to keep it. But I bought it for you."

His brusque tone belied the apprehension Sebastian sensed just beneath the surface of his mate's thoughts. It was the first time, Sebastian thought, that he'd ever seen Ciel apprehensive of how a gift would be received. Sebastian had watched him present quite a number of gifts, most of them to his cousin, throughout the years of their contract, and none of those had seemed to be anything more than pretty obligation to his human. But this time, Ciel was actually nervous of how the recipient would react. Of course, this was also the very first gift Ciel had ever found and acquired and presented to his demon. Regardless of what the item was, Sebastian was touched by the gesture itself from such a practical person.

Conscious of Ciel's eyes on him, Sebastian lifted his hand to examine the ring Ciel had slipped onto his finger. And stared, immediately entranced.

The craftsmanship was exquisite, the detail incredible. A true silver set with tiny cut sapphires. But the design was surely why it had caught Ciel's eye. Across the top of his finger lay a tiny, perfectly formed kitten. The cat lay on its stomach, chin resting on its front paws, tail curled down along the side of the ring. On the other side, the thin strip of silver which formed the main ring appeared to be gripped between the front paws. The piece was so finely detailed that everything from the tiny ears to the lines of the fur were visible, the metal giving the little cat figure a silvery sheen. And the eyes were set with two tiny sapphires that, when Sebastian held it to the light, perfectly matched the color of his mate's eyes. This must have cost most, if not all, of what Ciel had been carrying. And it was absolutely beautiful.

"Ciel. Of course I will keep it. It's an exquisite piece."

Ciel blushed and stared determinedly at a point just behind Sebastian's left shoulder. The demon grinned indulgently. He felt his human's pleasure at his words but it was overridden by his embarrassment.

"You are simply precious," Sebastian murmured, causing Ciel to growl at him in a paroxysm of mortification.

He remained stiff as Sebastian drew him into his arms, determined to be annoyed. But he melted at once when his mate's lips pressed against his forehead before trailing lightly down his cheek to the corner of his mouth. Ciel sighed in resignation and leaned into the kiss, sliding his arms around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian pressed his mate tightly to his chest and stroked his tongue over Ciel's lips, begging entry. Which Ciel granted gladly.

Breaking away a moment later, Sebastian leaned in closer, nuzzling behind Ciel's ear, breathing in his mate's scent. "Ah, my little soul. Why would you think I wouldn't want it?"

"Well," Ciel muttered, "it is rather frivolous." He fiddled nervously with a lock of Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian smiled and turned to settle into the armchair, gathering Ciel into his lap. He rested his cheek against his mate's soft hair and inhaled. "Perhaps," he allowed. "But I still appreciate it. And I happen to quite like your selection. It may be a very human tradition, but you are human. And I am not taking this off now."

Ciel huffed a reluctant laugh and nuzzled his face into the side of his demon's neck. "Good."

Purring contentedly, Sebastian stroked his mate's back. Ciel relaxed against him, sighing when the demon eventually slipped his hand beneath his shirt, needing to feel the warmth of his bare skin. Sebastian peppered lazy kisses in Ciel's hair and against his temples as they curled together in the chair in peaceful silence. Some time later, the quiet was broken by Sebastian's soft huff of amusement, stirring Ciel from a light doze.

"What?"

Sebastian smirked. "It is just . . . I never expected you could be so sentimental, kitten. You really are irresistibly adorable."

"Will you shut up," Ciel snapped. "Call me that one more time and I'll ignore you for a week."

Sebastian laughed aloud. "I think we both know that is the most empty threat you could offer."

Ciel glared at him petulantly and Sebastian's smirk grew. Standing, he tilted his head down to kiss away his mate's frown.

"I'm still not happy with you," Ciel mumbled against his lips, though he made no effort to pull away.

"Well then," Sebastian murmured, voice dropping to a seductive purr, "I'll just have to try harder, won't I?"

Ciel considered being a brat and denying Sebastian for all of about 10 seconds. Then sharp teeth playfully nipped his earlobe and a hot tongue traced along the edge. An instant later, the soft silks and furs covering their bed met his back. Ciel happily admitted defeat and dragged Sebastian down for another deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I want that ring but I'm 99.9999999% sure it doesn't exist. My brain is very random when I'm falling asleep.


End file.
